This invention relates to a metering apparatus, in particular for fine metering, for slope-forming loose materials, consisting of a housing provided with a charge and discharge opening, in which housing a rotor with a groove is positioned.
In various chemical processes, pourable materials often have to be added continuously. In such an operation, particular difficulties are presented by minimal quantities, as they have to be supplied, for example, in laboratory experiments.
A roller metering hopper is known, in which the material being conveyed is drawn off from the feed funnel in grooves which are arranged parallel to the axis, in order to then freely fall out below after being conveyed along the housing wall.
The disadvantage of this apparatus is that a continuous discharge is impossible, because at the moment when the groove leaves the surrounded housing, this groove immediately runs completely empty. An evening-out of the metering operation may indeed be achieved by increasing the throughput, which is then generally no longer suitable for laboratory experiments because of the quantity. Moreover, a forced cleaning of the grooves is difficult technically, so that the roller metering hopper is of hardly any use for products which adhere thereto. Furthermore, the parallel edges of the grooves and opening produce an undesirable abrasion, and one can usually count on a blockage of the metering apparatus as a result of the product becoming wedged in.